Blueberry Muffins
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: They're separated by Schools. By Teams. By a Secret. It's Ryoma's secret that he won't tell Momo that keeps the pair from reconnecting. Will Momo be able to get it out of him, without giving away a secret of his own? [MomoRyo]
1. Chapter 1

Randomly Came into my mind last night, I swear.

I don't own anything.

I don't know how this is going to turn out, so please.. I'd love to know what you think.

And my chapters are always _very_ short..but no one normally complains, because I update like…every single day. I have OCD for fan fiction ((that's not a joke.))

Now normally my chapters aren't _this short_, but I just want to get some opinions on if I should continue or not… so please?

**Blueberry Muffins

* * *

**

Momoshiro Takeshi sighed. This was the third week in a row he had woken up early, and having nothing else to do until morning practice, found himself in a coffee shop.

The unusual thing was, he was not the only one there when he arrived from Seishun High.

The even more unusual thing was that it was Inui-senpai.

Momo found it to be a little odd, mainly because Inui-senpai didn't seem to be the kind of person to be sitting in a small café in the morning, drinking coffee and eating a muffin. But whatever.

Normally the two ignored each other and went along with whatever they were doing. But not today.

Momo had arrived a few minutes before Inui, and sat down at a table. Once his Senpai was finished getting his drink and muffin, he made his way over to Momoshiro, and sat down across from him.

"Morning, Inui-senpai." Was the only thing Momo could think of to say.

"Good morning, Momoshiro." He said, setting down his food, and then going into his bag and pulling out the over present note book. "There is something I would like to discuss with you. I would have waited until after practice, but I thought you may be more comfortable talking about this where no one else might over hear."

"Okay," Momo said slowly, taking a small sip of his coffee. "What is it?"

He watched his Senpai's eyes go over a few lines from the note book, before the looked up into his own violet ones.

"Your behavior."

"My..behavoir? What about it?"

"There are several items I can point out to you- which I will, in a few moments- that lead to one thing."

"You mean you know why I've been waking up so early and all that other crap that's been happening has been happening?"

"I believe so, yes."  
"What are you waiting for then, Inui-senpai! What is it?"

"Well, Momoshiro, it seems that you miss Echizen."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading! Seriously, thanks. Because I am… a little nervous as to how this one is going to turn out.

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah, Senpai." He replied, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Then I take it you have already realized your feelings?"

"My feelings?"

"Yes." Inui nodded slightly.

"Echizen is my best friend."

"But is that all you feel for him?"

Momo took a bite of his muffin. "What are you talking about, Inui-senpai."

"You think about him a lot, do you not?"

"Yeah well…"

"So, you have no romantic feelings for him?" He questioned, quickly writing things down in the notebook.

"What?" Momo practically yelled. "Is that what this whole thing is about? You can't just assume those kind of thing, Senpai… you just can't."

"So you don't?"

"No." Momo said firmly, hoping to end this soon. "I have nothing against people being gay, so please don't even ask that. Do you think I would still be on the tennis team if that bothered me?"

"I suppose that's true."  
"It is."

"Well, if you are sure," Inui took the final drink of his coffee. "Then I will see you at school. This mornings practice is regulars only because of the match tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Momo said, playing with a piece of his muffin in his hands. He couldn't even remember being told he didn't have practice today. He made a face when he realized why he hadn't heard.

One of his senpai's had hit a shot that reminded him of the Golden eyed teen….The golden eyed teen who was more than likely the Seigaku Buchou this year…his best friend who he hadn't spoken to for a few months..

After a quick glance at his watch, he still had two hours until class.

Maybe he would stop by the Jr. High courts… just to check up on things.

…Yeah. Momo finished his muffin, then the rest of his coffee, and made his way out of the shop.

That was what he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

It's storming really badly. So I've got nothing else to do…and it's not rare for me to update more than once a day…

Sorry for the OOCness….

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Momo walked the familiar path to the tennis courts. Once he was there, he leaned up against a tree, not wanting to interrupt anything. But that failed. And quickly at that.

"Momochan-buchou!"

Momo turned quickly to see Horio running towards him.

"Horio! Shh! Not so loud!" He replied, making frantic motions to shut the younger boy up. "And I'm not your Buchou anymore."

Horio shrugged. "Fine then. But you're still Senpai. Why are you here?"

It was Momo's turn to shrug. "Practice is only for regulars at school right now, and I had no where else to be.."

"Shouldn't you still be asleep?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just that you over sleep all the time, Senpai. Echizen isn't even here yet."

"He's…He's not?"

He felt sad. Disappointed, maybe..? He tried to convince himself that _that_ wasn't the only reason he had shown up there. But it was then Momo noticed Horio was wearing the Regulars jersey.

"Hm. Finally made regulars, huh?" He asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Of course I did! What with my four years of tennis experience…"

Momo nodded. He really didn't want to listen to this… And if Ryoma wasn't even there yet… He glanced at his watch…. Might as well make it to home room early… Very early…

"Listen. I was just curious to how things were going around here now? Good?" He paused, and Horio nodded. He was going to say something, but Momo cut him off. "That's great..but, I'm going to go and watch my Senpai practice I think."

"Okay," Horio frowned. Then his face lit up as though he had gotten a brilliant idea. "Momochan-buchou-"  
"What did I tell you?" But Horio ignored him.

"Do you have paper?"

"Of course I have paper."  
"Great. Let me see."

Momo reached into his bag pulling out a piece of paper. He handed it to Horio.

"A pen, Senpai?"  
"Don't you get cocky with me…" But he handed him a pen none the less.

He watched as Horio wrote something down and folded it up. Then the younger teen handed Momo them back.

"Read what it says later. Like, when you're at your school. Bye, Momochan-Buchou!"

"What did I tell you about that?" Momo rolled his eyes, and then made his way towards the gate, sticking the paper in his pocket.

On his way out, a boy running rushed past. Momo thought nothing of it, completely used to the idea of someone being late, so he kept walking. Until-

"Momo-Senpai?"

He stopped.

"It is you."

The rushing boy was now walking towards him. Momo turned around to be greeted by golden eyes.

"E-Echizen.."

"What are you doing here, Senpai."

Golden eyes.

Pink lips….Pink lips that looked so soft.

Hair so black it was almost green…..

"Nothing! I'm doing nothing Echizen! Why would I be doing something?"

Ryoma just watched him. "Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai."

"Eh..I have to go! Yeah, go. See you later Echizen! Bye!"

…And he ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Gah. My hard drive crashed. Sorry about that.

Anyway, has anyone seen the few episodes in english yet? Oh dear God…

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

It was lunch by the time Momo remembered the paper.

He had been so embarrassed with the way he had just run off, it had completely slipped his mind. And of course, that whole conversation with Inui that morning hadn't helped any.

And of course, it just figured that it was the one day he decided to eat in the cafeteria. And that meant…..

"Nya, Momo-Chan. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Eiji-senpai."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"It's nothing."

"…If you say so.."

Momo watched his senpai turn to talk to Oishi. Now Eiji would be distracted..His boyfriend could hold the red heads attention for hours…hopefully.

Making sure Eiji, or anyone else was looking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper.

Again scanning the group of people at the table, making sure all of his Senpai –and Kaidoh- were not paying attention to him, he unfolded it.

_Tomorrow, 9:30 am._

_A match._

_Please come, Echizen really misses you._

_Call for details._

And a cell number came after.

Now he felt weird. Happy, wanted?

He must have been staring at it, because..

"What do you have there, Momoshiro?"

Momo's head shot up. Damn Inui-Senpai.

Now they were looking at him, all of them.

Even Tezuka was watching him.

He kind of froze, unsure of what to do. Then he quickly folded up the paper, but Eiji had read it already.

"Ochibi misses you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Soo.. I had a family dinner tonight at my Grandmas house. I'm showing my little sister the movements to a backhand…and my Grandma's neighbor started waving at me… Just a little amused with that… lol

I don't know how my updates will go tomorrow, since my practice starts tomorrow… we'll see…. Cause I may have OCD for fan fics.. but I am an obsessive tennis player too…..

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

So lunch had been eventful. Along with the remainder of class.

He had been sent out into the hall for not paying attention, and it just seemed like the entire world was plotting something today.

"Maybe I shouldn't have stopped by that school.." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed his things to go home. No point on staying when afternoon practice was also 'Regulars Only.'

Though he supposed that wasn't such a bad thing today, as his mind would probably be else where. "Probably get hit in the face or something.."

'_I don't care what the Senpai think.. I don't like Echizen…he's my friend..Yes, that's all. My friend…. My very good looking friend…wait, NO."_

Momo shook his head There was no way he just thought that. He settled on blaming it on his Senpai. They had been messing with his mind a lot today. He had, after all, sat through Eiji-Senpai's speech on how he and 'Ochibi' would be so cute together after he had been so careless as to let the red head read the note.

"What have I told you Horio? No one cares how many years you've been playing! 20 laps!"

An annoyed, yet familiar, voice brought him back to reality.

Momo was back at the Jr. High.

He quickly sped up his pace. This was not the place he wanted to be right now. He wanted to be home, in his bed. Or at least on his bed. Just laying there with his face in the pillow.

The rest of the way home was a blur. He couldn't remember much of what he was thinking of.

The next few hours were no better. The next thing he knew, was he had his cell out along with the paper from Horio, and he was dialing the number.

"Senpai? You actually called?"

"What, no hello?" Momo said. The third year had caught him off guard.

"Hello."

"That's more like it."  
_I do not like Echizen_.

"Right…So are you interested in coming to the match tomorrow?"

"I…Yeah."  
_But it's not because I like Echizen_.

"Hold on a second." Horio said quickly to him, and Momo heard him talking to someone in the background. "Yeah... … see you tomorrow Echizen." He voice became louder as the phone came up to his face again.

Now Momo was fighting an internal battle, having heard Echizens name.

He wrote down the information that Horio told him, and then right before they hung up, his did something he couldn't believe.

"By the way, Momo-chan. Why did you show up?"

"Because of Echizen. I think I like him, okay? Bye."

..And he hung up. And then he groaned.

As if Horio could keep a secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Che. I officially hate my new coach. I hate my retainer as well, but there's another story completely.….

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

Momo made his way up the steps that lead to the tennis courts the Seigaku Jr. High tennis team was be playing at.

He sighed. "What am I doing here?"

He looked at his watch. They should be done, if not finishing up. He couldn't come on time, because Eiji-senpai had shown up at his door that morning, insisting the two go and watch the match that their regulars were playing in. And Momo was not about to tell Kikumaru Eiji that he wanted to go watch Ryoma more.

"Yo." He said, coming up behind Horio. "What's going on?"

But Horio seemed to ignore him, and instead started screaming about the point that was just scored.

"Ryoma-Sama only needs one more point and we win!—AH! WE WIN! GOOO RYOMA-SAMA!"

Momo jumped slightly. Tomo. Defiantly Tomo.

"Thanks… I guess…"

"Oh, Momochan-Senpai! How long have you been there?"

"Eh? Not to long Kachiro."

"Just a few minutes!" Tomo chirped.

"Momo-senpai?"

Echizen.

Echizen behind him.

"Hey." Was all he could manage to say, when he turned. Those golden eyes were staring right into his own violet ones…again. And this time, he wasn't going to run.

He promised himself that earlier. He was going to prove his Senpai wrong…. Even if he was now unsure of the subject.

"How did you know to come here?"

Momo was now playing with his hands.

"I told him." Horio said.

Ryoma tilted his head to the side a little. He opened his mouth to say something, but a smaller regular ran up to him.

"Buchou, can we go now?" He asked. " This probably sounds bad- but I've got to go… there's someone I wanted to meet…But my match took longer then I had expected-"

"That's because you're inexperienced." Horio jumped in.

The kid just looked at him.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Horio, you owe me laps. _Again_. Yeah, go on and leave."

"He's a freshman. He's good, but not to good. Not as good as Ryoma was when he made the team."

"_Horio_."

"Sorry."

"Anyway….Echizen…want to go get a burger? You know.. Like… old times? And catch up?"

"Senpai's treat then fine."  
Momo laughed. "Yeah yeah, you brat."

Ryoma smirked.

"Hai, senpai."


	7. Chapter 7

My little sister went all Inui on me. "The chances of myself getting into an advanced algebra class is 33". And I'm just standing there. Okay. Lol.

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

Momo watched as the boy in front of him ate his burger.

"So.. How have you been?"  
"Fine."

Momo played with his ball of foil, left over from his own burger. "That's good."  
"Uh huh."

"What have you been doing with your time?"

Ryoma, who was about to take another bite of his burger froze. "Tennis." He answered quickly.

Momo sighed. "Should have guessed. Nothing else? No..girlfriends?"

Ryoma eyed him. "What do you think, Momo-Senpai."

"No?"

"And what if I did..?" The boy across from him asked.

Momo felt a sting in his chest. _There should be no sting there_ he thought.

"Then you do."

"Then…I do."

Momo's eyes narrowed. Echizen seemed hesitant.

"Okay hot stuff(1). What's the real story."

Ryoma shifted, tilting his hat over his eyes. "Mada mada dane."

"What? Come on, Echizen! Tell me." Momo leaned forward.  
"No."

He sat back in his seat. No. A flat out no. Well, that hurt.

"Fine."

Ryoma went back to his burger.

Momo took a drink.

Echizen was hiding something. And he wanted to know what.

* * *

1just me messingaround with the english dub. I had to add it in. Watch episode 2 ((In english.)) to understand. 

Anyways, todays is even shorter, cause ive got some …mega family probs right now. Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe I can make up for yesterdays 200 words at least a little today…

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

Momo dropped himself down onto his bed.

So Ryoma had a girlfriend.

But why wouldn't he tell him who it was?

He rolled over onto his side, so he could grab his cell phone.

He needed someone to talk to.

A few rings later, then-

"Momo-Chan? Are you alright? Nya!"

Okay, So Eiji-Senpai probably wasn't the best person to call. But he was the next best person to talk to.

"Yes, I'm fine…why'd you ask that right away?"

"Because you never call me."

"Oh well… I have a good reason..."  
"Ah?"

"I… Eiji-Senpai… when you first realized that you liked Oishi..What did it feel like?"

"Momo-Chan likes someone!"

"..uh-"

"I'm right, right?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked."

"Oh… ah. -_Hold on_ a second, can you do my hair later, please?" Eiji asked to someone. Momo herd a mumbled reply, then his hyper active Senpai was back. "Sorry Momo-Chan… my sister." He said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "Anyways… how did I know I liked Oishi? You mean like _like_, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Hoi.. I always wanted to be around him. never get him off my mind. Never. But it's different for everyone, yeah?"

"Yeah." Momo answered quietly.

"Momo?" Eiji's voice softened. "It's okay to be confused, nya.But do you want to talk about it?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Nope! Tell Eiji what's wrong!"

"Thanks, Senpai…. You see, yesterday…well… you remember that note I had? About the Jr. High tennis match?"

"Yeah.."

"I went..and me and Echizen.."  
"Ochibi? _I Knew it_! Wait till I tell Oishi!"

"Anyway..me and Echizen went for a burger after.."  
"Is Ochibi buchou?"

Momo sighed, he wanted to get his story out. "Yes Eiji-Senpai. He is. But Echizen has a girlfriend… and he won't tell me anything about it."

"Ochibi is straight?"

Momo shrugged, but quickly realized his Senpai wasn't able to tell. "I guess so."  
"Well Momo-Chan… I can help you! But before I can, there are some things you need to do."

"Okay?"

"First, figure out how you really feel. Then, when you do, I'll have something planned. Can you do that?"

"I…I think so.."  
"Good. Okay Momo-Chan. My sister is going to play with my hair… I love the shampoo she uses it smells like-"  
"I'll see you at practice tomorrow Eiji-Senpai."  
"Okay!"

"And Eiji-Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."  
"No problem! Bye Momo-Chan!"

And the line went dead.

Momo released his grip on his pillow- that he hadn't even realized he had been holding- and smiled.

Eiji-Senpai really was a good friend. Really.


	9. Chapter 9

I swear, I will make up for this later. I haven't been home, and I'm leaving again in about…15 minutes? But I freak out if I don't update at least once a day… that's just who I am!...Even if it is..less than 200 pitiful words. Ill be home alone all day tomorrow though..so… Yay.

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

So Eiji-Senpai always wanted to be around Oishi-Senpai?

Understandable in that kind of situation.

But Momo hadn't seen Ryoma for a matter of months after he had started high school.

Negative one.

Oishi-Senpai was always on Eiji-Senpai's mind?

….Positive One.

Momo groaned.

This really wasn't helping any.

If only he hadn't of ran away from him that day- Momo sat up as he realized why he had ran away.

He had been thinking about Echizen's features.

…_that way._

But Ryoma really did have nice lips..and hair… and eyes to die for.

Momo sighed then covered his face with his pillow.

"Should have guessed…Stupid Senpai… Rubbing off on me..And with out Kawamura-Senpai.."

Now that Taka had stopped playing tennis , at least with the school, out of the team members Momo actually talked to.. he was- _or thought he was_- the remaining straight one.

He reached over and grabbed his cell phone.

"Momo-chan?"

"Okay Eiji-Senpai. I like Echizen. Please help me."


	10. Chapter 10

Gah. So my plans of being home alone all day backfired, and I ended up…at the zoo. And my best friends Grandpa died, adn she called me as I was typing this..so I really have to talk to her. I hope you understand

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

The next morning's practice had been an interesting affair.

Momo had been side tracked, to say the least.

He was changing back into his uniform, when Eiji came up to him.

"So I was thinking, Momo-Chan. I say…" He grabbed Momo's shoulder and forced him to walk into a corner of the club house where no one else was, "That we ditch afternoon practice-"  
"No way Eiji-Senpai! Buchou will kill us!"

"We can handle Tezuka."  
"Senpai, I-"  
"Eiji, you know you can't handle Tezuka. But I can."

The two quickly turned to see a smiling Fuji.

"Syuusuke!"

"Fuji-Senpai!"

"Are you scheming?"

"No." Momo said quickly. "Nothing is going on."  
"Saa, Momo…don't lie to me. I can tell. Now tell me what's going on, or I will be forced to tell Tezuka-"

"Momo-Chan!" Eiji gripped the taller boys shoulder tighter. "We have to tell him."

Momo let out a sigh. Something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. "Fine. Kikumaru-Senpai, Fuji-Senpai? Eat lunch with me on the roof?"

They nodded.

"That's fine. But I expect an explanation." Fuji said, as he turned to leave.

Once the boy had left, Eiji turned to Momo wide eyed.

"With Syuusuke's help, this will be easy!" He said, grinning.

Momo nodded slowly. Easy would be nice.


	11. Chapter 11

I was playing tennis with my sister at the local park's courts, and this dude was sitting there staring at us ..so we left. And when we left- he did too. It was creepy. He knew what school I went to as well. Chyeah. That guy was a freak.

_Anyways… Is this chapter better?_

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

"Well it took you long enough."

Both Eiji and Momo looked at the Tensai.

"Huh?"  
"What do you mean, Fujiko?"

"To notice, of course. Momoshiro and Echizen have been more than obvious for a while."

"We…have?"

"No they haven't! I didn't notice anything.."

Fuji just smiled. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well…" Eiji began. "My idea- before you interrupted us, nya- was to go watch his practice, and then go get a burger. Ochibi can't turn down Senpai's treat…"  
"But because our practice runs longer then theirs, you would have to skip." Fuji nodded."I understand now. But do you have any idea how many laps that'll cause us?"

"Us?" Momo said, looking at the lighter haired boy.

"Do you think I would let you do this alone?"

"Well, no.."

"Exactly. It will be a lot of laps. Is there a chance we could go a different day?"  
"No." Momo said, playing with a rock by his shoe.

"Ochibi won't leave his house unless he's out for tennis."  
"Or his girlfriend." Momo added.

"Echizen has a girlfriend? I didn't know he was straight." Fuji asked with an air of surprise.

Eiji giggled. "That's what I said."

"That's what he told me."  
"So that's how you realized it. Jealousy. Very interesting."

"Anyway," Eiji began. "If we don't go today….we won't be able to catch him. And if we just wait, with the idea of skipping practice in our heads.."  
"It could be bad. Yes. I see your point."

Eiji nodded.

"So…Fujiko….Are you in?"  
"Of course I'm in Eiji." Fuji said, getting up from the ground.

The others followed him.

"Meet outside the gates after school?"  
"Sure."  
"Hoi! This is so exciting!" Eiji said, as he and the other two made their way back to their class rooms.

* * *

"Momoshiro."

…

"Momoshiro!"

…

"Hey, you idiot!"

Momo snapped out of his day dream to find his entire class and Sensei staring at him.

Kaidoh, who sat next to him, had an eyebrow raised.

"Momoshiro, out!" His aggravated Sensei said.

"H-hai.." Momo said, making his way out of the room.

Now leaning against a wall outside, Momo sighed and slid down the wall to sit.

"Momo?"  
He looked up. Taka was standing there with a few papers in hand.

"Hey Taka-San."

"What happened?"  
"I was day dreaming…or something. What are you doing out here?"

"Taking some documents to be filed in the library."  
"Ah."

"Yeah..well, I better be going. See you later, Momo."  
"Yeah, bye."

* * *

When class had ended, the last thing Momo had expected to happen, happened.

Kaidoh was the first out of the classroom. And he was making his way right over to Momo.

"Alright." He said, looking the taller boy in the eye. "What's going on. You've been a little too spacey lately."

Momo shifted. "What do you care?"

He had to get to the front gates. And now, this idiot was in the way.

"You haven't said anything stupid. You haven't done anything stupid. Something's wrong."

"…Thanks, for noticing?"

"Yeah. Now what is it. A girl?"

"…..No. You're going to be late to practice.."  
"So are you."

"But I'm not a regular."  
"You're still on the team."

"Whatever. Fine, you want to know? Eiji-Senpai, Fuji-Senpai and I aren't going."  
Kaidoh's eyes widened. "You're ditching?"  
"Yes. You will be quiet about it, right?"

"Fine. But why?"  
"Echizen. We're going to watch his practice and then get him to come with us. We need to find out some stuff about his..girlfriend."

"Ryoma has a girlfriend?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"But why do you care?"

"Because..I..Why does it matter to you?"

"You like him."  
Momo's eyes grew even wider. "How-"  
"He acted the same way."

Both Kaidoh and Momo turned.

"Sadaharu!"  
"Inui-Senpai?"

"So I was right."

Momo rolled his eyes. "Yes Senpai."  
"How long were you there?" Kaidoh asked him.

"I heard it all. My class was let out a little early. Sensei had an emergency she needed to tend to. I was coming to meet you."

"Inui-Senpai…You won't say anything that the three of us-"  
"Four. I'm coming too." Kaoru interrupted.

"This could be very interesting data. I hadn't even known you had gone to meet him. Five are going."

Momo sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

As the three of them made their way towards the front gates, Momo stopped quickly.

Eiji was having his own problems getting out.

"Nya Oi_shi_…"

"Eiji, we're already late."

"But… But Oishi..I.."  
Oishi stopped, and looked at his boyfriend. "What is it?"  
"Oishi, I'm not going to practice today."  
Momo, Kaidoh and Inui watched his green eyes grow curious.

"Why not?"  
"I'm..helping a friend that's in need of a lot of help."

Oishi seemed to relax. "Well, at least it's not for some..stupid reason…Eiji, but who?"  
"It's me, Oishi-Senpai." Momo said, walking up to the Golden pair.

"Momo?"  
"Momo-Chan?"

"It's okay to tell him, Eiji-Senpai. I had to tell some others as well." Momo said, tilting his head in the direction that Inui and Kaidoh were at.

Eiji moved a little, and gasped. "Inui and Kaidoh?"  
"Yeah. They're coming too."

" So, the four of you aren't going?"

"Five." Eiji said.

"Five?"

"Fuji."  
"Fuji too?" Oishi asked. He sighed. "Where are you going?"  
"Hoi! To help Momo and Ochibi get together!"

Momo blushed, as a surprised Oishi looked at him.

"Fill me in as we walk. I'm coming too. And if we stick around here much longer, Tezuka will find us… or Sensei.."  
"Time to go." Momo said, making their way to the front gates.

When they get there, Fuji was waiting for them.

The surprise, was Taka was there as well.

"Taka?" Eiji asked.

Taka just shrugged. "I was talking to Fuji about it after class. I don't have to be back at the shop for a while today… and Fuji invited me to come along."

Eiji nodded, then looked at everyone around him.

He grinned. "Hoi! Alright! Let operation get Momo-Chan and Ochibi together by getting rid of the girlfriend begin!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

"So, is this why you were kicked out of class, Momo?" Taka asked, looking at the boy walking next to him.

Momo's cheeks darkened, as he nodded.

"You got kicked out of class, nya?"

"Yeah he did."

"Shut up you stupid Snake!"

"Come on guys, don't start now.."  
"Yes Oishi-Senpai…"

"Here we are," Fuji said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Came the several responses.

----

Meanwhile…

Tezuka stared.

…Only two other regulars were there, besides for him.

He coughed.

"Tezuka-Buchou," A second year regular walked up to him. "Um.."  
"Where is everyone..?" The other asked.

Tezuka merely glanced at them.

"Cancel practice. We don't even have a schedule to practice off now."

"Hai Buchou!"

As the two ran away from him, he turned and went back into the club house.

----

About a half hour into watching Seigaku Jr. High practice…

"We..have a problem."

"Whatcha mean, Inui-Senpai?" Momo asked.

"Tezuka."

"What?"

"Huh?"  
"Where?"

"There!"

Everyone followed Eiji's finger to their Buchou walking towards the gates.

"What do we do?" Kaidoh asked.

"Hide!" Eiji said, eyes wide in panic.

"He's going to be very angry.."

They now were in the bushes.

They watched as he walked right up to Ryuuzaki-Sensei, who looked pleased to see him.

"What have I told you about that Horio? No one cares how many year you've been playing!"

Everyone's attention who quickly directed at Echizen, as he seemed to snap.

Horio's eyes grew wide. "S-sorry..?"

"Really?" Echizen said sarcastically.

"Nya. Ochibi is scary." Eiji said, moving closer to Oishi.

"Really!" …Horio ran out of the courts, and into the bushes to hide.

"Crap."  
"This isn't good."

"…Senpai? Momochan-Buchou?"  
"What have I told you?" Momo growled.

"Horio, get out of here! We're going to get caught!"  
"W-what are _you_ doing here?"

Everyone turned to see Echizen standing in the middle of the bushes, watching them.

"What's wrong Ryoma?" Ryuuzaki-Sensei said, walking over with Tezuka.

When Tezuka spotted them, he glared. "So this is where you all went."  
"B-Buchou!"  
"Hi, Mitsu-Chan."  
"Don't Mitsu-Chan me, Fuji. You all skipped practice!"

"You see we.."  
"You skipped practice!" Ryuuzaki-Sensei yelled. She grabbed the boy closest to her by the ear.

"Nya…" Eiji struggled, trying to get free.

"I don't care if you're students here or not anymore! Run! _Now_! Until I tell you to stop! Go!"

"H-hai!"

"Mada mada Dane, Senpai."

"Mean Ochibi." Eiji glanced at him.

..And they ran.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm leaving in a few minutes. If my mom knew I were doing this right now, I'd probably get pulled away by my ear just like Eiji last chapter. Promise another update later! I _promise_!

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

"Oi, Taka." Momo asked suddenly, as the group of boys lay in a pile on the ground, after have collapsed onto each other from being completely exhausted.

When he had the other boys' attention, he continued.

"Why did you run?"

Taka's cheeks darkened a little. "I…I suppose I forgot I didn't play tennis anymore with you guys."

His cheeks darkened even more as the sound of everyone else's laughter reached his ears.

"I guess just being here… I forgot we don't go to school here anymore." Taka slowly began to laugh as well.

Ryuuzaki-Sensei,Tezuka and Ryoma were walking over to them now.

"Honestly, what were you all thinking?" Ryuuzaki-Sensei asked.

No one answered.

"Why did you skip your practice?"

Still silence.

"And you're supposed to get more mature when you grow older..."She muttered. "Go. All of you. Leave. Now."

No one wasted a minute.

Eiji grabbed Ryoma's hand, while Fuji grabbed Tezuka's.

They needed Echizen anyway. And since Tezuka was there, what they hey.


	14. Chapter 14

A promise is a promise!

**Chapter 14

* * *

**

"So!" Eiji slammed his hands onto the table. "Ochibi, what's this I hear about a girlfriend?"

Everyone's attention was directed to the youngest member at the table.

Ryoma blinked. "Uh,"  
"You don't have to be shy, Echizen." Oishi offered. Eiji leaned closer to him.

"Yeah! We're just one big group of friends!"

"Some closer than others.." Momo added quietly.

Echizen smirked.

"Tell us, nya!"  
"It doesn't matter, Kikumaru-Senpai."

"Oh? And why is that?" Inui asked, pen ready.

"B-because. She probably won't be around much…much longer anyway."

"Oh?"

"Come on, Ryoma! Why won't you tell us anything?"  
"Because it's not important."

"Please, Ochibi?"

"No." He looked at everyone. "I will leave, if you don't stop bothering me about it."

"But Echizen, let's just think for a minute." Fuji said suddenly. "If it's not important, does that mean you don't really like her that much?"

Ryoma's eyes were focused on the tensai.

"If that's the case, why don't you leave her? It's only fair. To both you and her. Unless it's not a her, and you're keeping something from us. Or maybe, there's someone else who likes you."

"There's no one like that, Senpai."  
"But how do you know?"

"I just do. If there really was someone like that, then maybe they should tell me. Thanks for the treat Senpai. See you around."  
Ryoma stood up, grabbed his tennis bag and left.

Everyone watching him leave.

"Well..That didn't work." Inui said, scribbling in his notebook.

"So it seems." Fuji replied, a smile forming on his lips. "Well, I guess that just means time for plan B."

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Tezuka. It was the first time he had spoken the entire time they were there.

"No?" Fuji asked.

"I forbid it."  
"What are you talking about, Buchou?" Momo asked.

"That smile. I forbid whatever you are planning."

"Oh? Is that so, Mitsu-Chan?" Fuji asked, resting his head on Tezuka's shoulder. "We'll see."


	15. Chapter 15

I actually woke up this morning and said "Okay! Today is chapter 15."..Dear God.

This one is From Ryoma's side. Time to find out Ochibi's secret!

**Chapter 15

* * *

**

Ryoma dropped his bag on the floor by the door, not even bothering to tell anyone he was home. Instead he just went upstairs to his room.

He went straight to his dresser, where a photo album lay.

Sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, he opened it.

The first picture was of thr group of them, from when he was a first year.

It hadn't been that long ago- had it?

..So it had. He looked at himself in the picture.

He was in the center, Momo leaning down had his arms draped over his shoulders.

He turned the page.

Next was the Golden Pair. He smirked. Oishi and Eiji held each other in a tight embrace in this one. Momo told him a week after the picture was developed, that _that_ was the day after they had confessed to each other.

On the other side was a randomly snapped photo of Kaidoh and Inui.The pair were standing there. Inui seemed to be telling him something, possibly a new training menu? Momo had pointed out the faint blush on Kaidoh's cheeks.

He turned the page again.

This one was supposed to be just a picture of Tezuka. But that had failed. Fuji was standing behind him at a distance. But now far enough for Momo to miss him watching the buchou.

It seemed like the entire tennis team had bee dating each other that year…No. they had been. Well, everyone but Taka, Momo and himself.

The picture to the right was of it was Momo. Just Momo.

It was weird. How all of a sudden, his Senpai had..come back into his life. He hadn't talked to Eiji-Senpai, Oishi-Senpai, Fuji-Senpai and them since they had left Jr. High. And Kaidoh-Senpai and Momo-Senpai as well.

But leave it to that group to come back into his life with a bang.

When he was least expecting it.

That was just like them.

He sighed. It sort of felt like he had let his guard down by letting them get to him like this. He should have expected it. Especially after Momo-senpai had shown up at his match.

He looked back at the picture. Something caught his eye. Bringing the album up closer to his face, he gasped and slammed it shut. There, in the back ground of the picture, was Ryoma smiling at Momo's back. Happy that Momo had missed that one himself, he shut the album not wanting to find anything else in there right now.

He moved across the room and set it on a shelf.

That was when he noticed a picture frame.

He smiled sadly at it.

Picking it up, he blew some dust off of it.

Kei. That was the boys name in the picture.

He had light brown hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes, and the cutest smile.

Kei _was_ Ryoma's boyfriend.

Or girlfriend, as his Senpai thought.

Over last summer vacation, Kei died.

He had an illness. The found out about it to late. Ryoma never really got to figure out what is was, exactly.

He had met Kei at a tennis camp in the US when he was younger. It turned out that Kei's father and his own old man had been team mates when they were at Seishun.

Ryoma had been more than shocked to find out that he had moved to Japan.

Their families were having dinner together and the Echizen home. One minute the boys were playing a video game..the next they were doing something _completely_ different.

Kei had been Ryoma's first kiss.

Ryoma's first everything. And now he was gone.

He just…wasn't ready to talk about it to anyone.

Especially because no one had known what the two of them had done behind closed doors.

No one had known that their relationship went beyond friendship.

"Or maybe there's someone else who likes you." Ryoma repeated the words that Fuji had spoken not even an hour ago.

Wondering just what his Senpai had meant, Ryoma set the picture frame back down and fell onto his bed… his thoughts slowly turning into dreams as he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm in the middle of coloring my hair. Yay!

Sorry if Ryoma seems OOC!

**Chapter 16

* * *

**

"It _so_ back fired on us!" Eiji cried, shoving his face in Oishi's pillow.

The other boy watched him. "..Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Oishi.. But what about poor Momo-chan?"

" I don't know, Eiji. I guess we're just going to have to let Momo and Echizen work this one out themselves.

"No." Eiji sat up. "Momo-Chan called me and talked to me about it."  
"He called...you?"

"Hoi. Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, I just-"  
"Just what Oishi? Is there something wrong with _me_?"

"_No_! Eiji! Where would you get that idea?"

Eiji crossed his arms.

"Eiji..I didn't… I didn't mean for it to sound like that.."

"Sure, Oishi."

"I didn't."

"Then what was it supposed to sound like?"

"I-" he fell silent.

"You see? See you tomorrow, Oishi. Bye." Eiji said, with a quick roll of his eyes he got up to leave.

"Eiji- wait! Don't go."

"Sorry Oishi…But….But now, I don't want to hear it."

And he left.

---

Needless to say, it was more than obvious that something had happened between the Golden Pair.

Even more obvious during the afternoon practice when Eiji refused to play doubles with Oishi.

"Nya. Not even a regular. Besides. Why would I want to play with _him_?" He asked Tezuka, who did nothing but stare at the red head.

"Did something happen, Eiji?" Asked Fuji, who had been right next to Tezuka.

"Yes something happened! He insulted me! And I don't want to play with him anymore!"

"But I'm sure Mitsu-Chan just wanted to see if the two of you still worked so well together. _Right_?" The last part being directed towards Tezuka himself who nodded.

"No." Kikumaru responded, before walking away.

Fuji sighed. "_Great_…." And he went off towards his friend.

"Yo, Oishi-Senpai -what happened?"

Oishi looked up to Momo, who he was about to go play against when the two of them had over heard the conversation.

"…Nothing Momo. Let's just play."  
"Sure."

---

Oishi took a different route home from practice.

Sure it was longer, but he was able to avoid Eiji. He didn't want to make the red head even madder.

There was a person walking a little bit ahead of him. The figure stopped, and set down a tennis bag to tie his shoe. That was when Oishi realized it was Echizen.

"H-hey! Echizen!"

Ryoma looked up. "Oishi-Senpai?" He paused and waited to Oishi to catch up with him. "You guys are all over the place again."

"Uhm, thanks…."  
"What are you doing over here, Oishi-Senpai?"

"..Avoiding Eiji."  
Ryoma stopped. "_What_?"

"I'm taking a different way home. So I don't have to run into Eiji and get him even madder at me."

"…What happened,Senpai?"

"Misunderstanding. You're lucky that you haven't realized that Momo likes you-" Oishi stopped. "Oh crap."

"What? Is that what Fuji-Senpai meant?"

"I-Uh, Sorry. I can't tell you anything else. I wasn't even supposed to tell you _that_."

Ryoma blinked.

As the pair came across another street, Oishi sudden spoke. "Well, I'm going to turn this way now."

"Oishi-Senpai, that leads farther away from your house."  
"I-I know. I have to visit my cousin first. She's sick."  
As Oishi quickly turned the corner, Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."


	17. Chapter 17

Ive been really busy lately… and I can hardly keep my mind set on one thing anymore.

**Chapter 17

* * *

**

"You did _what_?" Tezuka cried out in astonishment.

"I told Oishi to somehow find a way to spill to Echizen." Fuji replied, snuggling closer to tezuka on the couch.

"_Why_?"

"If Echizen knew, _think_ about it."

"I'm thinking. And I don't understand."

"If Echizen knew,"  
"_Please_ Syuusuke. Stop messing in other peoples lives…"

---

"Moshi moshi…."  
"Kikumaru-Senpai. I need to talk to you."

Eiji's eyes grew wide. "Ochibi?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"…Something Oishi-Senpai told me today."  
"Eyes narrowed. "What did Oishi say? Is he trying to get me to talk to him again through you? If so, that's Low Ochibi."  
"It's not that."  
"Okay. Sorry. Then what did Oishi say?"  
"…Something about Momo liking me?"

"He said what? Nya! I'm going to beat him over the head with my racquet!"

"Kikumaru-Senpai, you'll regret that later."  
"No I won't! He wasen't supposed to tell you!"  
"So it's true?"

"…Yeah, he told you after all."  
" I didn't really believe him though…"  
Eiji sighed. Now he was just as bad as Oishi. "It's true, Ochibi. Momo-chan likes you. What are you going to do about it?"

"I-I don't know.."  
"You should talk to him… You know, about it. Call him."

"I…I would.. but… I don't have his number anymore.."

"I'll give it to you. If you promise to call him and talk it out."

"….."  
"Ochibi?"  
"….Sure Senpai. What's his number."


	18. Chapter 18

Ahah, there's a carnival down the street from my house right now!

Anyways, it's not done yet. We've still got a while to go. Don't let this chapter confuse you!

**Chapter 18

* * *

**

"_..You freaked out and ran down a different street?"_

"Yeah." Oishi laughed nervously into the phone.

"But you did tell him, correct?"  
"Yes. I told him. But he was giving me…_that look_."

"And what is _that look_?" Fuji asked his friend.

"…Well, you told me not to give away anything else… and…Echizen was about to start asking questions..or something..so.. I left."

"Right. Well, at least nothing else was given out. Thanks Oishi. But still..why were you down that street anyway?"

"Eiji and I aren't talking. I was taking a different way home."

"You're not talking to Eiji?"

"It's a long story.."  
"Saa..why don't you tell me about it?"

---

Momo rolled over in bed. He had started feeling sick after dinner, so he had gone to lie down. And now his cell phone was ringing. Just when he was about to fall asleep.  
He was going to have to yell at who ever it was that was calling him now.

"What." He said, annoyed.

"Momo-Senpai?...It's Ryoma."

Momo's eyes grew wide. "Echizen?"

"Yeah.. Listen… Momo-Senpai…..."  
"What is it?"  
"..Oishi-Senpai said something to me today..and I called Eiji-Senpai about it, and he gave me your number.."  
"Echizen, I don't care how you got my number… what's up?"  
"…I…Do you like me, Momo-Senpai?"

…Momo said nothing.

"Sorry Momo-Senpai. I'll….I'll let you go.."

"N-no!"

"Okay…"  
"Echizen….Erm..Ryoma.. Yeah. I do…Sorry if it bothers you or something."

"It doesn't bother me, Senpai."

"…Really?"

"Really."

"…Oh…So…what do you…"Momo trailed off…  
"What do I what?"

"What do you think about me?"  
It was Ryoma's turn to be quiet.

"Okay.. I… I understand.." Momo said after about a minute.

"No, Senpai… I…I like you too. It's just that something happened to me a few months ago…And I'm just not ready for anything right now…. You understand?"

"…Yeah. I understand." Momo said slowly. "But what happened?"

"..I'm not ready to talk about it yet either…sorry."

"Okay…so…maybe in the future?"  
"Yeah… Maybe in the future."

"Ech-Ryoma?"  
"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me. But I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm sick. And I have practice tomorrow morning. Rankings, you know. I have to make regulars sooner or later.."  
He could almost tell Ryoma had a smirk on his face. "Good Night, Momo. Feel better. And good luck."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

…**Beginning of the next school Year.**

Momo was early for school. Earlier than the normal early.

He was in a great mood. Start of the new school year, he –alone with Eiji-senpai – had managed to snag two of the graduated regulars spots, and Ryoma was at his school now.

"Momo?"

Momo turned his neck to see who had called out to him.

"Oh, Hey Oishi-Senpai. How was your break?"

"Pretty good. Managed to get Eiji to talk to me again."

"Heh. That's good. So you guys back as you were then?"  
"Together?"

"Yeah."  
"Yeah, we are."  
"Good. Eiji-Senpai was a complainer."  
Oishi laughed, as he unlocked the club house.

"What about your break?" He asked as the two entered.

"Didn't do anything special. My parents had me watching over my sisters. So I didn't get to go out much."  
Oishi nodded. "I completely understand."

"Aw, but your sisters are so cute, Oi_shi_!"

"Morning, Eiji-senpai." Momo said without even turning around from his locker. He knew the red head had jumped onto Oishi's back.

"Momo-Chan!"  
"..Yeah, senpai?" He asked, as he finished changing.

"Ochibi's here now!" He grinned his large grin. "Excited?"  
Oishi watched both of them with a smile.

"Is he here _now_?"

"I think so. All of the freshman are in the auditorium."

"Orientation." Oishi said, opening his locker.

"Yeah." Eiji said. "Whatever. But Momo-Chan. You _have_ to talk to him."

A small smile appeared on Momo's lips. "Yeah."  
"You should tell him..Ask him out."  
"I… "  
"Or at least find out if he likes you."

"…Eiji," Oishi began. "Maybe we should just let-"  
"No Oishi. Momo-Chan and Ochibi need to be together. Soon."  
"I agree."  
Everyone looked as Fuji walked in. "Good morning."  
"Morning." Everyone greeted him.

"What if he already knows how Echizen feels?" Inui asked, walking in behind Fuji, Kaidoh not far behind him.

"Was everyone listening?" Momo cried.

"You should be used to them by now, Momoshiro." Tezuka said, as he too came through the door.

Momo nodded. "Inui-Senpai is right." He paused, and grinned at them. " I do know how he feels."

He grabbed his racquet, and then made his way out towards the courts, the rest of the team staring after him.

"Wait! Momo-Chan! When did you find this out?"  
"This could be very interesting data.."  
"Follow him." Fuji said. They all nodded and chased after Momo.


	20. Chapter 20

Guys, _please _stop commenting about the length of the chapters. I know they're short. I have a pretty bad case of ADHD, and while that shouldn't be used as an excuse, I'm doing it. I can't keep my attention here for that long. Doesn't the fact that I update like. Every day make up for it at least a little?

This, is short. Because I'm have **_horrible_** computer problems. I have a real excuse for once.

**PLEASE** . I've been thinking of maybe moving the rating up…so… stuff could happen. Lol. Would you guys like that?

**Chapter 20**

**---------**

"Eiji- that hurts."

Eiji quickly pulled away from Oishi.

"Sorry Oishi! Nya! I won't do it again! I'm sorry!"  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Okay…" Eiji jumped as his cell phone rang. He looked at it. "It's Momo-Chan."

He tossed the phone onto Oishi's dresser.

"But, it might be important." Oishi said, looking at the phone.

"but..Oishi…we.."  
"Just answer it?"  
"Fine." Eiji climbed off of the bed-and Oishi- and picked up the phone.

"What Momo-Chan. I'm kind of busy."

"Eiji-Senpai-I'm going on a date with Ryoma tonight. Help."  
"Oh that's very nice—You're what?" He cried, looking to Oishi with wide eyes.

"After afternoon practice, I was giving him a ride home.. just like I always used to, and I just..asked..and he agreed!... What do I do?"  
"What do you mean what do you do?" Eiji asked. "Where are you taking him?"  
"I…I don't know."  
"You're taking Ochibi on a date tonight.._and You don't know where_?"

"Uh, Yeah."  
"Tell him to try a movie?" Oishi said to Eiji.

"Oishi said movie."

"Movie.. Yeah.."

"Let me talk to him, Eiji." Oishi said, reaching out his hand.

"Nya, here. Talk to Oishi." Eiji said giving his boyfriend the phone.

"Momo?"  
"Yeah."  
"Just take him to a movie, then get something to eat. It's easy."  
"..Yeah.. Okay."  
"What made you ask?"  
"I… I don't know."

"Well, Good luck, okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks Oishi-Senpai. Bye."  
"Bye."

Oishi hung up the phone and handed it to Eiji. Eiji put it back on the bed side table, and looked at Oishi.

"Nya. Why'd you put your shirt back on?" He asked, before diving ontop of his to kiss him.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm going to a Chicago White Sox Game tonight! I hope they win. Lol

Sorry if Momo seems paraniod. But I would be too. Lol

I love this chapter sooo much! Please be nice to it!

**Chapter 21**

**----**

Momo sat back in his seat in the theater.

The movie was nothing short of boring.

He glanced at Ryoma. The boy was watching the screen.

That was probably all he was doing. Watching. That, or he had learned to sleep with his eyes open. It was doubtful that the tennis prodigy was paying any attention to the movies plot. The two main characters had been talking about something- he didn't know what- for about an hour. In the same spot. A bench in a park.

Ryoma caught him watching him. He looked over at him. "What?"  
Momo sighed. "This movie sucks."  
"I know. But if you look closely..There's a tennis match going on in the background."

"Really?" Momo looked back at the screen. So there was. But as he looked, the main characters –which were blocking most of the screen by the point- were making out.

He cast another glance at Echizen.

But this time, he noticed something.

Senpai.

Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Kaidoh, Fuji and even Tezuka sat two rows behind them.

He stared open mouthed for a second. Fuji and Eiji waved at him.

'_Dammit_.'

"Hey. Ryoma. I can't take any more of this. Let's go get something to eat."

"But your money-"  
"I'd rather loose some money than die of boredom."

"Fine. Let's go."  
Ryoma stood up, and walked out with Momo not far behind him.

As they passed the group of tennis players, they all watched him walk out.

Momo grinned. They couldn't all just get up and walk about, could they?  
_….They could._ There was hardly anyone inside that theater anyway.. Besides for a few young teen girls, and some old people.

Momo glanced back at the door to the show room. No one had come out yet.

At least he thought.

If they had let Fuji out… to follow them, maybe?... then he could be _anywhere_.

"You know?" Momo said quickly. "I'm.. Not so hungry anymore. Want to go back to my place and play video games?"

Ryoma stopped. "Not hungry?"  
"Yeah." Momo lied. He could always grab some chips or something at home. "My sisters aren't there… neither are my parents.. So you don't have to worry about them."  
"Sure."

"Okay. Let's go…quick."  
"Why _quick_?"

"Because… The Senpai are in there."  
Ryoma looked at Momo wide eyed. "What? So that's why you wanted to leave all of a sudden. Mada Mada Dane, Senpai."

"Yeah, but you never know with that group!" Momo said, looking at him, then turning his neck, checking behind him for anything that seemed suspicious. "You could be talking to Oishi-Senpai about something, then…the very next second- and Eiji-Senpai is eating his face."  
"..Eating his face?"  
"….Or something. At least that's what it looks like."

Ryoma smirked. "Right. So they all do that then?"  
"Yes!" Momo cried. "It's weird to catch Fuji-Senpai and Tezuka-Buchou… but God. If you want to see something scary..there's always Inui-Senpai and that Viper."

"I'll pass."

"Oh, you'll see it sooner or later. Probably sooner than later. It's..scary. Walk into the club house- you'll end up walking right back out! I'm serious!"  
"So why don't _you_ find _someone_ to do it with?"

"Oh?" Momo asked, unlocking his front door, then checking behind him again. "And who might you suggest?"

Ryoma followed him into his bed room.

"Remember that night on the phone a few months ago, Momo?"

"Y-yeah."  
"I'll tell you what happened now, if you'd like."

The two of them sat on the bed. Momo leaning against his head board, and Ryoma against the wall.

Momo nodded.

"…I had a boyfriend. His name was Kei. Met him in America. Kei was sick, and we didn't find out until it was too late. He had gotten sick one night I was over there-_no_ nothing happened. My whole family was there. For dinner…. So his mom took him to the hospital. He didn't make it through the night. As soon as it happened, his mom called my dad. Family friends, you know?" He paused as Momo nodded again. "…Soon as I was told, I went up to my room and shut myself in. Never got to find out just what he had. And now I'm afraid to ask…don't want to reopen old wounds."

"Damn, Ryoma… I'm really sorry."

Ryoma nodded. "Took me a while to get back down to earth. Actually, it took a tennis ball from Horio to hit me in the face." A small smile on his lips, as he confessed that last part. "But anyway Momo..Who might I suggest?"

He scooted closer to the older boy.

Momo watched him closely.

"I told you. Maybe in the future.. Was that it?"

Momo nodded slowly. "Ryoma..are you-"  
"I suggest me, Momo."  
And then Ryoma kissed him.

And then suddenly he was kissing back.

Then the next thing either of them knew, one was half on top of the other, and they were breathing heavily.

"Wow." Momo breathed, looking into golden eyes. "Let's do that again."  
Ryoma smirked. "We can do it as much as you want- as long as you promise not to die on me."

"Deal. Now, Kiss me Echizen. Now."

And he did.

--**End**.

------

I did it! I did it! Yay!

Hm. Should I make a sequel? I dunno. But I did it!

Thank you Oh so much to all of you amazing reviews. And thanks to those who just read. You guys rock! I love you all! Hahaha


End file.
